Hiei Goes To The Shrink
by Katana Blade
Summary: This is my first fic so please r&r. Prologue is inside. Rated to be safe. June 8 2005: first two chapters have been reuploaded for easier reading.
1. Prologue

Hi people! If anyone is reading this. Review at the bottom and tell me what you think. Hope ya like!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

Hiei Goes To The Shrink

Prologue

It was a relatively calm day, everywhere except near Yusuke Urameshi's house that is. That's because Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama were planning something unthinkable.

"I say we go through with it Urameshi, we all know he needs it." Kuwabara told Yusuke.

"I think it would be interesting." Said Kurama with a slight chuckle.

"How would we get him there?" Botan asked pointedly.

"Hiei is too fast for us to tie up, we'll get a tranquilizer gun!" Declared Yusuke.

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

The gang, besides Hiei, were planning to take Hiei to the psychiatrist. Just to see what would happen because they hadn't had missions for a while, and they were bored. The gang decided to do it tomorrow.

They decided to use a tranquilizer to get him there, and Kurama would do the shooting to catch Hiei off guard. It was decided that Yusuke would drive them all there, after they picked up Hiei of course. They planned to use Kuwabara's car. All was settled so the gang left Yusuke's house, anticipating tomorrows events.

Oh no, Kuwabara has a car! And Yusuke is driving it! Will they even get to the shrink's office? If you want to find out, review, and I'll update the next chapter! No flames please, it's my 1st fic, be nice.


	2. How To Catch A Flame Koorime!

Thank you for reviewing! I was so happy when I saw that I had reviews!

Disclaimer: I own the storyline, nothing else. Okay, with that said, let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter one: How to catch a Flame Koorime!

Hiei was sitting in his favorite tree in the park. He was almost asleep when he felt Kurama's presence approach his tree. Hiei sat up and jumped out of the tree.

"Hello Hiei." Greeted Kurama while holding the tranq. gun behind his back.

"Hn." Hiei replied. Kurama took out the tranq. gun and quickly aimed it at Hiei. Hiei's ruby eyes went wide with shock. "Kitsune, why are you pointing a rather large gun at me? Kitsune!" Before Hiei could recover from his shock-induced paralysis and could move, Kurama pulled the trigger.

"Sorry Hiei." Kurama said as Hiei collapsed. Just then Yusuke pulled up in Kuwabara's blue Subaru.

"Hurry up Kurama." Yusuke said as Kurama picked up Hiei's unconscious form and hurried to the car. Kurama jumped into the cars backseat, and Yusuke pulled off rather fast. Kurama buckled Hiei in next to him and then buckled himself in.

"Where's Botan?" Asked Kurama.

"The pretty lady had to work." Kuwabara answered from the passengers seat. Yusuke sped down the street that would lead them to the shrink's office.

"Yusuke, once Hiei wakes up, how are we going to keep him in the psychiatrist's office?" Kurama asked.

"We'll tell him he has to go, or we'll tell Yukina that he's her brother." Yusuke answered simply. At the mention of Yukina's name, Kuwabara remembered something.

"Kurama, take away his Katana and hide it." Kuwabara instructed fearfully.

"Alright." Kurama did as he was instructed.

A car horn honked causing everyone (except Hiei) to jump. Yusuke stuck his head out of the open window and yelled, "Get on the right side of the road you crazy driver!"

"Urameshi...YOU ARE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Kuwabara yelled as the car nearly got smashed.

"Oh." Said Yusuke, he pulled over to the right side of the road.

"Yusuke, you're supposed to drive on the right side of the road, not the left side!" Kurama exclaimed.

"So that's why they kicked me out of driver's Ed." Yusuke said wonderingly.

"Pull over, I'm driving." Kuwabara said .

"Are you sure that will be much better?" Kurama asked. Yusuke pulled on to the interstate. Up ahead there were a bunch of cones, and a sign that said 'one lane ahead.'

"Yusuke, we were supposed to have stayed on the other road." Kurama said.

"Oh, that's o.k, I'll just do a U-turn." Yusuke replied.

"NO, not in my baby!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke pulled a U-turn right as they drove by the first few cones. Smash! The car slammed and skid into several cones as Yusuke pulled the U- turn.

Finally, after an encounter with a mad policeman, Kurama ended up driving them all unerringly to the shrinks office.

I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry it took me so long to update. The next chapter will be a little longer, and Hiei wakes up and meets the shrink! And what about the whole gang getting treatment! Please review. Tell me if I should continue. Thanks. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer! I own the story, the shrinks and nothing else.


	3. The Evil Inkblots

Hi everybody! I was so happy that I got eight reviews! Seven for this story and a special thanks to Anime's no.1 FanGirl for reading and reviewing my other story. All of your reviews are greatly appreciated and made me want  
to try post this chapter in the hour I have computer time to. So thanks everyone and here is chapter 2. Oh, and Kuwa is Kuwabara, his name is so long! Just in case some of you were wondering, in my fic Kuwa knows that  
Yukina is Hiei's sister.  
Disclaimer: I own my story and nothing in it except the shrinks.  
Chapter 2:  
The Evil Inkblots  
Hiei woke up right after Yusuke dragged him into the reception area. "KITSUNE!" Hiei roared, "Where have you taken me?!"  
"Please calm down young man, the doctor will be with you in twenty minutes." Said an old woman behind the reception desk. "I am calm." Hiei hissed while reaching for his Katana. Only he didn't know...  
"WHERE IS MY KATANA?!!" Hiei yelled. "Please calm down young man the doctor will be with you in nineteen minutes." The old woman behind the counter said. "Your Katana is safe Hiei, please calm down." Kurama said. "Where are we? And what doctor?" Hiei asked. "We're at the shrink's office, and the shrink is the doctor." Yusuke said, sounding amused. It seemed that this trip would be more fun than anticipated.  
"The shrink?" Hiei asked, voice eerily calm. "It's another name for a..." "I know what a shrink is! What are we doing here?" Hiei yelled , cutting Kuwa off. "You're going to see the shrink." Kuwa said. Hiei gave him a murderous glare and Kuwa shrieked and jumped behind Kurama. "What makes you think you can make me see the shrink?" Asked Hiei while folding his arms over his chest.  
"Because if you don't, we'll tell Yukina she's your sister." Said Yusuke. "You!..." Hiei started but then the lady behind the counter announced the shrink's er, doctor's arrival.  
"Alright, umm." Said the shrink looking onto a clipboard, "Hiei Jagon, Yusuke Urimeshi, Suichi Minamino, and Kuwabara Kazuma." The shrink said looking up at the four dumbfounded teens. "Wait a minute," Yusuke said, recovering quickly, "only Hiei is supposed to see you." "I have an assistant for all of you, and I will see Hiei." The shrink said.  
"Noooo!" Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled as they were dragged off to separate rooms. "Okay, come this way please Hiei." "No way." Hiei told the shrink. The shrink nodded his head and two assistants behind Hiei put a strait jacket on him. "Help me..." Hiei squeaked as he too was dragged off to a separate room.  
"Okay Hiei, I will show you a picture and you will tell me the first thing that comes to mind. My assistant will write it all down." The shrink explained once Hiei had been dragged to his office. "Hn." Hiei said.  
The shrink held up a card with a blot of ink on it. "Hn." Hiei said. The shrink's assistant Hiei's reaction on a piece of paper. Hiei smirked as he saw the shrink's eyes narrow and a vein appear on his for head. Another inkblot was shown with the same reaction, the shrink's eyes narrowed even more and the vein on his for head got bigger. Yet another inkblot was shown to Hiei. "Hn." "Stop saying that!" The shrink said. "I thought you told me to say the first thing that came to mind." Hiei replied. "Anything, say anything but that." The shrink said.  
He showed Hiei another inkblot. "Inkblot." Hiei said. "What?" Asked the shrink somewhat confused. Go figure. The assistant wrote down Hiei's reaction. "What do you mean 'what'? That was the first word that came to mind." "Oh, ok." Said the shrink, he showed Hiei another card. "Another inkblot." Hiei said, grinning, but keeping his voice emotionless. "Argh." Said the shrink. And the assistant wrote it all down.  
***~At the 50th inkblot card~***  
The shrink tiredly held up another card. "Yet another evil inkblot card." Hiei said. The assistant wrote it down while the shrink threw the cards in the air and cried. "I give up!" He said. "At least he's up to six words." The assistant said, the shrink banged his head against his desk and Hiei smirked.  
  
Ok, it wasn't that much longer, but it was still longer. For the next few chapters, the chapters will feature a different yyh character and their session with the shrink. Next up is Kuwabara! I might not update as fast, well probably won't as I did for this chapter because softball has started, and I have practice, like, every night. The only reason I was able to update today was because it rained! Can you believe this chapter took me an hour to type?! I'm so slow. Thanks again to my reviewers and Kat-chan7 for answering my A/N. I'll fiddle around with it to see if I can fix it later, today I don't have time. I have to upload it now, before my step dad picks us up from my mom's work! Hasta Luego. 


	4. Kuwabara Cracks

Chapter 3:  
Kuwabara Cracks  
  
Kuwa sat in a leather armchair in a medium sized room. The room was big enough for a black leather armchair and a black leather couch in the corner. There was a desk in the corner opposite the door. There was another chair right next to Kuwa in which on of the psychiatrist's assistants sat holding a clipboard. The two chairs were in the middle of the room.  
  
"How are you feeling Kuwabara?" Asked the psychiatrist's assistant, who's nametag read Ms. Greenwich. "Stupid." Kuwa answered. "Why?" Asked Ms. Greenwich. "Because, only crazy people see the shrink, Ms. Greenwich." Kuwa answered, reading the nametag. "That's why we brought Hiei."  
  
"Please, call me Sasha, and we don't only see crazy people, Kuwabara, we see emotionally scarred and scared people too." "Emotionally scarred?" Kuwa asked. "Yeah, like if someone had bad childhood experiences or recently got into a car accident and are in shock or..." "C-c-c-car accident?" Kuwa stuttered. "Yes, has that happened to you recently?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Urameshi hurt my baby!" Kuwa wailed. "Y-y-you have a baby?! But you're so young! What did Yusuke do to it?!" Sash asked, shocked and a little scared. "Not a real baby, my beautiful blue Subaru." Kuwabara replied, close to tears.  
  
"It's ok, tell Sasha what happened, everything will be alright." Sasha cooed. So Kuwa told her everything. (Even more than he needed to.) He even told her about his love for kittens, and at this she squealed and said that she absolutely loved kittens too. So the two ended the session talking about all the different types of kittens.  
  
So how was it? I wrote it a while ago in seventh period study hall. I've actually had this story for a while, so I finally posted it. Well, IT'S FINALLY SPRING BREAK!! YAHOO!! Since I have the next chapter already written out, I can post that up too this week, and it's a lot longer! Oh, I forgot the disclaimer. Disclaimer. There done with that! Don't forget to review, it makes me type faster! Next chapter is: Kurama's Session and Yusuke's Prank! So you'll get two sessions in one, and what's this about the gang getting locked in all night?! Review and find out! Hasta Luego. 


	5. Kurama's Session and Yusuke's Prank

Chapter 3:  
Kurama's Session and Yusuke's Prank  
  
Kurama sat in a white room without any furniture. He was currently sitting cross-legged and across from Ms. Smith, another of the shrink's assistants.  
  
"So Kurama, how are you today?" Asked Ms. Smith sweetly. "Fine." Kurama answered. Then he asked, "Why am I here?" "We just wanted to check you out, you are after all hanging with interesting people."  
  
Kurama decided to play along so he could get away faster. "Yes, I admit they are a bit strange." He answered cunningly. (He is a fox after all). "Than why are you with them?" Ms. Smith wanted to know. "I feel I am helping them, none of them would seek professional help so I took it upon myself, as my duty, to try and help them." Kurama lied, very convincingly.  
  
He usually never lied, but in dire situations, and he assured himself that this was one of them, he lied to escape. "Why, that's so noble!" Ms. Smith exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. "You may go Kurama. Wait in the lobby for your friends. There is nothing wrong with you." "Thank you Ms. Smith." Kurama said. "And come back anytime to see me." She added fluttering her eyelashes. "G-good bye." Kurama stuttered as he left the weird-white-room-with-no- furniture.  
  
"Yusuke please cooperate." An exhausted assistant said to Yusuke who was currently sitting in a chair with his feet on the desk. His nameplate (brass-plated) now looked mud-plated. It said 'Mr. Stone'.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Yusuke asked stubbornly. "Please Yusuke, you'll get out of here sooner." Mr. Stone said. He had been tired out from Yusuke's earlier activities, which included pushing everything off of Mr. Stone's desk to clear a space for his feet, then "accidentally" smashing his 'diploma of psychiatry' with a rubber band. (He made a gun and shot it, which in turn made it fall off the nail and smash) [A.N not with his Spirit Gun though, just like you would shoot a rubber band.]  
  
"Fine, I'll cooperate. But it'll cost you." Yusuke said. "Name it." Countered Mr. Stone. "I get very nervous under questioning or examination," Yusuke lied, quite well actually," so I want to hold your nameplate. I also want two sheets of paper and a pencil." Yusuke said.  
  
"Done." Mr. Stone said simply. He gave Yusuke what he wanted. Yusuke grabbed a paper clip from Mr. Stone's desk and Mr. Stone looked at him suspiciously. "What? It's for my papers." Yusuke lied again. Mr. Stone seemed satisfied. 'Sap.' Yusuke thought as he unfolded the paper clip and proceeded to quietly scratch something onto Mr. Stone's black brass-plated nameplate.  
  
Yusuke answered Mr. Stone's questions with a "yes" or "no" or "that's a stupid question", to which Mr. Stone would say "Yusuke, our agreement?" And Yusuke would answer, "Hey, I said I would cooperate, you never said anything about not saying my opinion".  
  
Then Yusuke was satisfied with what he had scratched onto Mr. Stone's nameplate. "Hey," Yusuke interrupted the next question," you got a Polaroid, one that takes the picture immediately?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, why would you need it?" Asked Mr. Stone.  
  
"I want to take a picture of your nameplate." "Why?" "Because it's pretty, and I should remind myself of the pretty things in life." Yusuke answered, repeating one of the lectures Mr. Stone had previously given him. And poor Mr. Stone, thinking he had really helped someone gladly handed Yusuke a Polaroid from his desk drawer.  
  
Yusuke took the picture and handed Mr. Stone his camera back. "Continue". He said. He then wrote out two letters that were identical. Mr. Stone finally finished his boring lecture on why happiness was important and Yusuke started to go to the lobby where Kurama and Hiei currently waited.  
  
"Wait a minute. My nameplate please?" Mr. Stone said. "Oh yeah, here." Yusuke said as he carefully placed the nameplate back on the desk, careful to make sure it wasn't facing the assistant. Because it didn't say 'Mr. Stone' anymore, it said 'Mr. Stoned'! Yusuke also dropped one of the letters onto the assistant's desk. It was folded over and said 'Mr. Stone'.  
  
"Please don't read it for at least twenty minutes after I leave and thanks for the help." Yusuke smiled as he walked out of the office of an assistant who was now sure he had helped someone.  
  
There was no sign of Kuwabara as Yusuke walked into the lobby with a huge grin on his face. He walked over to Hiei and Kurama and said, "Hey guys, you survived!" "Indeed." "Hn." "Here, read this. I left it for the assistant who tried to help me. I also thanked him so this should freak him out."  
  
Hiei grabbed the piece of paper Yusuke handed him while Kurama curiously read it over his shoulders. The letter said:  
  
A.N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I haven't had Internet access for a while, and if you read my bio you already know I can't update from home. My dad's computer was on the fritz and no one could get on the Internet. Also Softball just got over. I was so happy! I finished the season with a double! Sorry for the cliffy, but I'm running out of time and wanted to make sure I had time to give you another chapter. Maybe I'll have time to do that. I'll start now.  
Hasta Luego,  
Katana Blade P.S Review please! 


	6. The Maniacle System Lock

A.N Hello again! It's been so long since I updated, I'm so sorry!! I would have updated more, but I'm not allowed to from home and since school's out and my dad doesn't have internet access anymore I couldn't update! So today I got up early and am at my mom's work using their computer, just for you guys! Ok, enough of that, here's the next installment.  
  
The letter said:  
'Dear Mr. Stone,  
I just thought I should warn you of this. You could very well be in danger. Beware of the evil pots, for they have joined forces with the evil Gummy Bears. But do not fear, we have the pans and Gummy Worms as our allies. The Gummy Worms (or snakes as they seem to like being called) shall eat the evil Gummy Bears, and the evil pots will be out-cooked by the pans. So do not fear for we shall win the battle. Muahahahahacough cough haha.'  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama choked on a laugh, he was currently trying not to laugh so as to be polite. Hiei snickered. "Good job Detective." He said. "Yes, this will certainly serve your purpose and give him a scare." Kurama said. "Well, look at this." Yusuke proudly handed the duo the picture of the vandalized nameplate. Kurama finally lost it and started to laugh rather loudly. Hiei just snickered and said "Nice.", to Yusuke who was laughing as well.  
Three Hours Later  
  
Kurama was sitting on one of the Waiting Room chairs. Hiei sat across from him. "We should just leave the Baka." Hiei said. "Now Hiei, we couldn't just leave Kuwabara." Kurama answered. Yusuke had no comment since he was asleep on the Waiting Room couch.  
  
Kuwabara suddenly walked into the room. "Hey guys." He said loudly. Yusuke sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Finally." He mumbled. "Guys, we should get going, the clinic closes in two minutes." Kurama told his friends. Suddenly all the assistants, shrinks, and secretaries raced out of different doors, they ran past the gang almost trampling them and out the door.  
  
The last one out punched five numbers into an electrical door lock and shut the door. "NO!" Everyone yelled as they ran towards the already closed door. Hiei, of course, was the first to get to the door. He studied the strange door lock while the others came over. The lock was square and white with thirteen buttons on it, numbers one through ten, power, smart and dumb all being a button.  
  
Hiei pressed the power button and the machine activated. "Hello please press the key sequence for unlocking the doors." It said. Hiei punched five random number buttons. "Sorry, incorrect sequence." The machine rasped. "Well duh, we don't know the sequence!" Yusuke yelled angrily.  
  
"You don't?" Everyone's eyes went wide as the machine answered Yusuke. "No." Hiei answered the machine. "Then answer these questions and I may let you go," Said the machine, "Now, what's the best ice cream flavor?" "We better think carefully about our answers." Kurama said. "That's easy, it's Moose Tracks." Kuwabara said before anyone could stop him.  
  
"Good, now which tastes better, spoons or forks?" Asked the machine. "Spoons." Answered Kurama simply without hesitation. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "What? It was in a movie ok?" Said Kurama. "Uh-huh." Was the other's reply. "Yes, now you two don't answer any more questions. Next question, which is more evil, Gummy Bears or pans?" Asked the machine. "Gummy Bears." Yusuke declared remembering his prank.  
  
"Yes, now whoever is left answer this question by pressing one of the buttons on my face. Am I smart or dumb?" Hiei immediately pressed the 'Dumb' button. "I don't like you." The machine said in a small voice. At that instant all the power went off.  
  
"HIEI!" Everyone yelled. "Hn, well it was dumb." Everyone sighed, exasperated. "Well, we better split up and search for ways out. But first let's find something to communicate with." Kurama suggested. "Check the desks!" Everyone checked the desks like Yusuke had said. "Hey, there are walkie-talkies in this desk." Kuwabara said. He threw everyone a walkie- talkie and kept one for himself. "Alright, make sure your all on channel two and let's split up. Kurama, you and Hiei check the upstairs for a fire escape or something, Kuwabara and I will check the basement." Yusuke said. "If they have a basement." Kuwabara added as they split up, hoping they didn't as he got all sorts of ideas of things Shrinks would put in a basement. And he had a right to be scared.  
  
A.N, Well I hope you guys liked it. Was it a little longer? I made a mistake on the last chapter, that was chapter 5 and the name is Kurama's Session and Yusuke's Prank. It came up as this chapter and I typed that it was chapter 3! The changes should be up soon, and I also deleted the Authors Note. So, for the next chapter I'm thinking Ms. Smith, Kurama's shrink that kind of flirted with him, stayed behind and stalks Kurama. But I need you guys to tell me what you want to read. I also have something in store for Kuwa and Yusuke, but I'm keeping that under wraps! Well the sooner you tell me what you want, the sooner the net chapter will be up. I'm thinking of coming to my mom's wok at least once a week to update this story. But it's up to my mom's boss, he's cool though.  
Hasta Luego. 


	7. Kurama's Stalker and The Bear In the Bas...

I am sooo sorry!! It has been so long since I updated, I know. I could update every time I write a new chapter if my mom would just let me do it at home! Well, you aren't reading this just to hear me complain, so on with the next chapter. Disclaimer: whatever.

Chapter seven: Kurama's Stalker and The Bear In the Basement

"Why did you have to hit the 'Dumb' button Hiei?" Kurama asked as the two walked up the stairs. "Well if it had to ask all those questions it was obviously dumb." Hiei replied simply. Kurama just sighed and shook his head as the duo reached the top of the stairs. "Hey, the room they took me to is up here." Kurama said to make conversation. This of course gave Hiei an idea. "Yeah, same goes for me." Hiei said evilly as an evil smile graced his features. "Kurama?" "Yes Hiei." Kurama answered his friend. "Since I've decided not to kill you all, can I have my katana back?" Hiei asked sweetly.

"Sure Hiei." Answered Kurama, who had the katana all along. He handed it to Hiei. Hiei started to laugh evilly and ran towards the room the shrink and assistant had dragged him to. "Um, Hiei?" Asked Kurama, who was afraid of his friend's reaction. 'Well, at least he's not coming after me with his katana.' Kurama thought to himself as he started running after his friend. Who knew what Hiei would do?

"Urameshi, why are we searching in a basement? It's all concrete anyway." Kuwa complained. "We are looking for a window." Yusuke answered ,"So quit complaining and get looking!" He yelled at his friend. Kuwa grumbled to himself as he went off in search of a window. 'All right, I found one!' Kuwa thought to himself as he looked up at a small traditional basement window. Of course he didn't see the giant glowing red eyes until they were upon him.

"AHHHHHHH." Yusuke heard Kuwa's yell and ran to see what was the matter. "You better not be freaking out because of a spider!" Yusuke yelled as he saw his friend, and what was next to him. Yusuke burst out laughing. When he was finally able to speak (and breathe) He said to Kuwa. "This is what you were afraid of?" "Well, it had glowing red eyes and it snuck up on me. You would have yelled too Urameshi." Kuwa said indignantly. Yusuke shined his flashlight beam on the thing that had scared Kuwa. (A/N I forgot to mention they grabbed flashlights too because the power is out, sorry) "Kuwabara, it is a teddy bear! A giant Teddy Bear!" Yusuke started to laugh again when the bear spoke. "Intruder alert, intruder alert." It said. Yusuke laughed harder. "Look Kuwabara it's an attack bear!" Yusuke choked out between laughs. The bear was easily double his size.

"Ha ha, very funny Urameshi. Can we just call the others and get out of here?" Kuwa asked. "You found a way out?" Yusuke asked. Both of them were ignoring the Teddy Bear, which was a big mistake. "INTRUDERS WILL NOT ESCAPE WITH THEIR LIVES!!" The bear suddenly yelled. "What the?" Yusuke and Kuwa asked at the same time, as the bear pulled a machine gun from behind it's back. "AHHHHH RUN FOR IT!" They yelled as they ran through the basement in search of the stairs. The Teddy Bear followed after them yelling, "INTRUDERS WILL NOT ESCAPE WITH THEIR LIVES!!" And laughing maniacally.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked he had been searching in rooms for about ten minutes. The doors weren't locked, and Hiei could be in any of the rooms. Kurama heard laughter up ahead and ran to the room it came from. Hiei was sitting in the middle of a demolished room laughing hysterically. He had hacked the door into shreds with his Katana, and practically everything else along with it. The room wasn't even recognize-able. "Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei just kept laughing like a maniac.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked louder, stepping in front of Hiei. Hiei continued to act like a maniac, and ignore Kurama. "Hiei, snap out of it!" Kurama ordered as he slapped Hiei across the face. Hiei immediately narrowed his eyes into slits and stopped laughing. Kurama was suddenly afraid for his life. "Kitsune? Why did you do that Kitsune?" Hiei asked, so calm it was creepy. Kurama backed away slowly. "I'm sorry Hiei but you were..." Kurama trailed off as Hiei stood up. "Who are you?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"What?!" Kurama asked. One minute he was sure Hiei was going to murder him, and then he was asking who Kurama was. But a voice behind Kurama answered the question. "I'm Ms. Smith, and I got locked in as well." Kurama didn't move. He was thinking, 'Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me, please don't...' "Ah, Kurama how nice to see you again." Ms. Smith said sweetly.

"She's one of them!" Hiei lurched forward with his katana out and ready before him. Before he could strike her, though, Kurama grabbed Hiei's shirt collar. "Kitsune let me go, and I will forget what you did." Hiei told him. "But Hiei, since she's one of them she may know how to unlock the doors."

Hiei stopped struggling at this moment. "Ok Kitsune, you have a point but where did she go?" Hiei asked as Kurama released him. "I don't know Hiei, she couldn't have gotten far." Kurama answered as they went in search of the missing shrink. But, unbeknownst to them, Ms. Smith wasn't going to help them out unless she got something in return. Like, a date from our favorite redheaded demon?

"Kill it Urameshi!" Yelled Kuwa as they ran from the giant Teddy. "You kill it!" Yusuke shouted. They were running around the dark basement with their flashlights, dodging bullets from the machine gun Teddy was firing at them, and looking for a way out. "It's just not my day." Kuwa mumbled to himself.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! But I couldn't think of anything else. I think they'll get out next chapter, unless anyone has any ideas. Or I could have a forced group session with the gang and Ms. Smith? But don't worry, when they get out, it won't be the end of the story. Or maybe it will and I'll write a sequel. I'm not sure. Anyway to make up for being such a lousy updater, I started a new story! It won't be as funny as this one, but I'm working in some humor. So, please read it, the first (and maybe second) chapter should be up when this is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! I would do review responses, but it would take too long. I have a typing problem, I AM SLOW! But this semester I'm taking keyboarding so I can update faster for you guys!

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	8. Interesting Encounters

A/N: Yo! Sorry I haven't been updating...heh heh. Well, here we go and I'm sorry if this chapter may not be that funny, it may take me a while to get back in the swing of things. And I know Hiei is OOC in this chap, but please go with it. Oh, by the way, I don't know how long this fanfic will be...but I have the idea for the sequel! The Yu Yu gang comes out of the office and goes on a road trip! Yeah! Here we go!

Chapter Eight: Interesting Encounters

"Someone help us!" Kuwabara yelled insanely as he and Yusuke ran around the basement dodging bullets.

"You idiot! No one can hear you!" Yusuke yelled as he ran beside his friend.

"It's like in space isn't it?" Kuwabara yelled dramatically. "When no one can hear you scream and it goes on forever!"

Suddenly everything was quiet and Teddy had stopped moving. The gun dropped from the giant Teddy's hands, and his glowing red eyes dimmed. "Hey, Kuwabara; you're stupidity actually came in handy for once. You jinxed Teddy." Yusuke said, slapping Kuwabara on the back.

"Hey, yeah I guess you're right." Kuwabara laughed, scratching the side of his face. He didn't even realize that Yusuke had also insulted him. "So, is it dead Urameshi?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"It was never alive. It probably ran out of batteries." Yusuke answered, then said, "Come on, let's get the guys and tell them about the window."

"We should find her soon, we've been looking for a while, and there aren't many rooms left." Kurama remarked to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei answered. Suddenly he heard laughter from one of the rooms remaining. "What is that?" He asked Kurama, who cocked his head to listen.

"It appears to be laughter." Kurama answered, only to be met with Hiei's sarcasm.

"Really Kitsune, you go to school; I would think you could recognize a rhetorical question." Hiei gave his customary smirk at Kurama's glare. But he was intriuged by the sound of the insane laughter and followed it to a small black door. Kurama followed as Hiei ignored his warning and went inside. If at all possible, he would try to keep the koorime out of trouble.

"Who are you?" A new voice asked as the two demons entered.

"Your worst nightmare." Kurama sweatdropped at Hiei's choice of response, but his expression changed as he saw the sign on the back of the door. 'Homicidal Tendencies.'

"Hiei, we should leave." Kurama said to his friend, but Hiei had decided he liked the room; which was painted black and had blood on the walls. A jar in the corner seemed out of place, and the ever curious fox decided to ask what it was for.

"The shrinks that I don't like." The strange new character answered. Kurama's eyes widened and he decided he wanted to leave, but Hiei had the opposite reaction.

"How did you kill them?" Hiei asked, acting like a child asking for a bedtime story.

"With a pen one was carrying." The new guy answered, and he laughed again.

Kurama's expression was as follows: 0.0' But Hiei complimented the guy on his creativeness.

As Hiei and the guy talked about various ways to kill shrinks, Kurama found himself starting to agree with them and even add his opinions. He didn't even notice as his eyes changed to amber and his hair turned to a silver color. As Kurama fully became Youko, he showed his new friend his various plants and explained their gruesome uses. By the time Kurama regained control, the guy was staring at him with much the same expression Kurama had been exhibiting earlier.

"What?" Kurama asked. He then turned to Hiei. "Can we go now?"

"Hn." Hiei answered, but he allowed himself to be lead out nonetheless. As they were leaving they heard the guy yell, "Wait! I didn't get to kill you yet!"

Kurama once again sweatdropped, but Hiei said that he liked the guy.

"Kurama! Hiei! We found the way out!" Yusuke yelled as ran up the stairs, Kuwabara right behind him. "Where did they go?" He asked himself as he looked down the empty hall full of doors.

"Hey Urameshi, who is that?" Kuwabara said, looking behind him. Standing behind them was a young girl, carrying a stuffed rabbit. Her eyes were wide and gray as she stared at them curiously.

"I live here." She said after a long moment. "Did you just move in?"

"No. We're just visiting." Kuwabara answered.

The girl stared at him a minute longer before finally telling him something. "That's what they all say." Then she walked up to Yusuke. "Can you tell me something?" She asked with the innocence of a child.

"Sure." Yusuke said, bending down on one knee to get at the girl's eye level.

"Who first looked at a cow and said 'I think I'll squeeze these dangly things here and drink what comes out'?" The little girl asked. Yusuke face faulted.

"What!" He asked, before he and Kuwabara burst out laughing.

The little girl frowned. "Well, who was it?" She asked, serious compared to the two teens.

"The milk man!" Kuwabara answered, which sent him and Yusuke into another fit of laughter.

"What is your name little girl?" Yusuke asked after his convulsions had subsided.

"Cici." She answered.

"Why are you here Cici?" Yusuke asked, smiling at her.

"The white coated people said I ask questions that are too weird." Cici answered, before her little face fell. "Are they too weird?" She asked quietly.

"Not at all." Yusuke answered. "They're funny, and the shrinks don't have any sense of humor." He said reassuringly. He then stood up, "We have to go find our friends Cici. Have you seen two other people walking around here?"

"No. Are you leaving?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

"Yes." Yusuke answered. "Why?"

"Take me with you?" Cici asked, squeezing his hand. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara helplessly.

"Jeez Urameshi, how did you get so good with kids?" Kuwabara asked him, looking from him to Cici.

"Aah, it's those stupid fathering classes Keiko makes me go to...I mean, it was part of Genkai's torture training." Yusuke tried to hide his slip-up, but Kuwabara heard him.

"Birthing classes!" Kuwa laughed.

"No you idiot, fathering classes!" Yusuke yelled indignantly, but Kuwa kept laughing anyway. Cici looked from Yusuke to Kuwabara, wondering if she really wanted to go with these two. But to her eight-year-old mind, anything was better than the shrink's office, and the crazy people that worked there.

A/N: Okay, I know it sucked but I did it right off the top of my head because I wanted to update. Usually it would take me a few days to do this, and at least two drafts. Anyway, you guys get to decide whether the Yu Yu gang takes Cici with them. She would be an additional comic relief, and spout off stuff like that every once and a while. I was also thinking of having her imitate Hiei a lot. She'd become like a mix between Hiei and Yusuke after a while, and she'd show up in the sequal. But I need ideas for a few more chapters of this story! HELP ME, PLEASE!


End file.
